Miku's Prophecy: The Full Novelization
by OtakuKiarra
Summary: I decided to make a Vocaloid fanfiction based on Starkit's Prophecy instead of doing actual serious work. Please read the disclaimer at the beginning of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1: Is This Chapter 1 or Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following story contains homophobia, homosexuality, mild swearing, religious themes, and extreme stupidity. Please click away if you are easily offended. Read at your own risk. **

The executives at Crypton looked down at a table. Sitting on the table was a drawing of a girl with blue hair.

"It's Hatsune Miku," one of the women said. "She's going to take over the music industry and crush our rivals at Internet Co."

Everyone gasped as if something exciting had happened.

"Let's bring her to life," said another exec. The group walked into the creation room to bring their star to life.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Her Up Inside

Miku woke up in her bed. Sunlight was in the branches of the trees outside because in this world, trees have the power to capture sunlight. She closed her eyes again, still tired. But today, she couldn't sleep in.

Meiko slammed open the door. "Get up, Miku. Today is important today." It was apparently so important that she had to say today twice.

She picked Miku up by the collar and kicked/flicked her out of the house. The other Cryptonloids were outside, waiting for her.

"Miku, come over here," Kaito said. "It's time you start training to be a real Vocaloid. You're strong and brave, and for that, I will mentor you." Everyone gasped. Miku did too.

Kaito walked up to Miku and licked her shoulder. "You're going to be the best Vocaloid ever," he whispered in her ear creepily.

"Miku, there is a prophecy," Meiko told her. "It says that you're going to take over the music industry and crush our Internet Co. rivals."

Miku gasped again because she was too stupid to comprehend what it meant, even though the prophecy explicitly stated it. What did it mean?


	3. Chapter 3: An Attack, Apparently

Miku walked down the hall to her friends' rooms. She went to Rin's room. "Rin, wake up!" she whispered. Rin slowly opened her brilliant blue eyes.

"Rin, let's go explore!" Miku said.

Rin agreed, although both of them knew sneaking out was against the rules. Rin got out of bed and they headed outside. But outside waiting for them was… GAKUPO!

"INTERNET CO. IS ATTACKING!" yelled Miku, not realizing that there was only one Vocaloid standing there and he currently wasn't doing anything.

"Wait, hold on-" Gakupo began, before Miku jumped on top of him and started to pummel him to bits. Gakupo screamed and ran away. By now, the other Cryptons had heard the commotion going on outside.

"Woah, Miku! You're such a good fighter!" Luka exclaimed, bowing to her.

Miku smiled. Maybe this was what the prophecy meant!

**Yes, I know these chapters are really short. They're going to get longer soon, I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4: Creative Chapter Title Here

Miku watched as Gakupo ran from their property. Crypton one! Internet Co. zero.

"Miku!" Kaito said, walking up to her. "It's time we start training. I want to show you how to fight."

"But you just said I was a good fighter!"

"Well, ya, but I wanted to see if that was all you knew."

They went to the gym while the other four Vocaloids went off to their daily activities. "Okay," Kaito said once they got there. "First I'll show you how to dog."

Miku dropped to all fours and started barking.

Kaito facepalmed. "I meant _dodge, _you dimwit."

"Oh," Miku said, blushing. "But that's too easy!" She had just defeated the most famous samurai of all time. She was ready for anything! But in Kaito's defense, that samurai was really wimpy.

"Ok, ok," he said. "I'll teach you how to attack an opponent with a knife." Miku grabbed a knife and lunged at him, not even giving him time to duck. She stabbed him in the side and he started bleeding, because that's what people do when they are stabbed.

"Wow Miku, you're doing Awesome™!" he lied, already dizzy from severe blood loss.

"Really?" She thought herself not special despite what the prophecy said.

_Not really, _he thought. "Yes, Miku. In fact, I've never seen anyone react that fast before." He was having trouble breathing, which Miku obviously didn't notice. _Miku's so kawaii, _he thought.

"Let's go get some HotDognalds!" she suggested, not realizing that her friend desperately needed medical attention.

They went to HotDognalds and got some food, but only when they were halfway back to their house did they realize that they forgot to get food for Luka, Meiko, Rin, and Len.

Later that night, Miku and Rin sat on the roof, looking at the stars. She turned to Rin and said, "Do you think we'll ever be up there?" (In the context of this story, that's totally insane, but who cares.)

"Ya totally!" said Rin. "I mean, you'll be the greatest singer on Earth and I'll be your backup dancer!"

Miku smiled. She loved Rin (NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) They were best friends. She looked up at the stars one more time and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Boys are Idiots

"Miku wake up. It's time for practice."

Miku opened her bright blue eyes and looked around.

"Oh my gosh, who was that!" she yelled.

"It's me, Len," the intruder whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He blushed and looked away. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OMG, that's so nice!" she exclaimed. "But I've already got something going with Kaito."  
"Well, then he's just an idiot."

Then Miku woke up.

"Miku wake up. It's time for practice."

Miku opened her bright blue eyes and looked around. (Bear with me, folks)

"Oh my gosh, who was that!" she yelled.

"It's me, Len," the intruder whispered in her ear.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He blushed and looked away. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"OMG, that's so nice!" she exclaimed. "But I've already got something going with Kaito."  
"Well, then he's just an idiot."

"OMG, why would you say that?" she hissed.

"I don't like him," Len said, crossing his arms and pouting. "He's mean to me."

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind if I was your girlfriend?" she nervously interrupted, her eyes shining with hope.

"Of course not."

"Well, sure then!" she said happily.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Kaito, walking up to them. He looked angry.

"Uhhh, nothing!" Miku said, hoping he would leave so she could be alone with Len. (Not in that way, obviously)

"Yeah, Kaito! There's nothing to worry about!" Len stuttered. But Kaito didn't leave. Instead he said, "I thought I heard you asking her to be your girlfriend."

"Oh… uhhh… yeah!" yelled Miku. But he didn't leave, instead he jumped on Len!

"I want to be wit her!" Kaito screeched, attacking Len.

"No, I do!"

"Guys stop fighting! You can both be my boyfriend!" Miku whispered happily.

"No, we can't do that! There can only be one!" Kaito screamed. "Otherwise you'll cheat on us."

"So Miku, who will you pick?" giggled Len.

**Cliffhanger! Dun-dun-duuun! **

**(also sorry for not updating for like a thousand years)**


	6. Chapter 6: No Nugling Allowed!

"I… I…" Miku said. She was so focused and confused! The two boys had both asked to be her boyfriends, she just couldn't choose. And she loved them both! Kaito was so kind and obviously liked her a lot. Len was so… Miku couldn't think of any redeeming traits that Len had.

"!" Miku said, suddenly gaining the ability to talk in punctuation. She ran out of the room and into the woods. It was too much. She couldn't choose!

She ran and ran until her feet hurt, not even realizing that she had crossed the border. _Oh no, I'm dead for sure, _she thought, leaning over and trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Gakupo asked.

She gasped and turned around. "Ahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"That's okay," Gakupo replied, softly smiling. "No one's perfect."

"That's not true," Miku said. "The Creators are."

"What do you mean?"

"They give us all this help and stuff. Without them we would be lost."

"I guess that's true," he said. "Besides, I didn't really mean it that way."

"Really? Why?"

"Because you are."

"WHAT!" yelled Miku, not even managing to get away as Gakupo tried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, MOLE STRAEP ME?"

"E-" he started to explain, but she was too quick.

"No," she said, "I don't need another man after me. I have enough problems right now anyway!"

"But you're perfect," he started. "You beat me in battle. You have to be!"

"NO!" Miku pushed away from him and ran back into the forest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was crying, in case you couldn't already tell. _It's too much! _She thought. _God help me!_

**Please... don't question the nugling joke. It makes more sense if you've read the original Starkit's Prophecy.**


	7. Chapter 7: There are Trees in the Forest

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Miku walked through the forest, wiping the tears from her face. She was so depressed. How was she supposed to pick? Then she saw Meiko coming through the forest towards her. Miku Naruto-ran towards her as fast as she could. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Meiko, I'm so confused! What do I do?" she yelled. "There are 3 boys after me- TREEEE!" Miku was cut off as she slammed head first into a tree, thankfully not getting a concussion. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know," Meiko said, even though Miku had just told her. "That means people like you." she smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO I LOVE ALL OF THEM!" Miku wailed, rolling on the ground like the dramatic little princess that she was. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, then, let me tell you a story," said Meiko as she sat down. "Once upon a time, there were two people that I licked."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who were they?" Miku asked, sniffling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Their names were Kaito and… sake."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OMG, YOUR SAKE?" Miku yelled. She couldn't believe it that her own big sister loved alcohol so much that she was dating it! "What did you do?" she asked, still lying on the ground. She was still light-headed from the experience of her facial features being acquainted with the large, arboreal object./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Meiko laughed. "Well, I couldn't be in a relationship with a sake bottle, can I?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The young tealette gasped. "SO YOU WENT WITH HIM INSTEAD!"she yelled, looking happy for some unknown reason. "But how is that supposed to help me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Follow your heart," said Meiko, somewhat avoiding the question. "Who do you want to be with?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Miku thought for a second. "I want to be with Kaito!" she exclaimed, obviously not giving much thought to it. She ran off to tell him she loved him./spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-12070184-7fff-dc21-1ed0-5b350bd5ad01"/span/p 


	8. Chapter 8: Top 10 Anime Plot Twists

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Miku ran back to the house. She was getting quite the workout today. "KAITO!" she yowled. "I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not now, Miku," he said. "It's time I gave you a promotion!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""MOGOSH REALLY?" screamed Miku, though there was no need to scream whatsoever. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah!" he said. "You've been my apprentice for-" he checked his phone- "3.14 days, and you're already the best Vocaloid any of us have ever seen. We need you to defeat Gakupo and the rest of Internet CO. They're trying to attack us. We are in the middle of a war." Even though it has been about five minutes since she left, they were apparently in a full-fledged battle. Or perhaps they were already in a war when she left, and she was too retarded to realize that or everyone neglected to tell her. We may never know. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~after the ceremony thingy~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone clapped. Miku grinned. She was a princess now!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kaito," she said, walking up to him nervously. "I have to tell you something."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes?" Did he already know?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I…" Her heart pounded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""THE VSINGERS ARE INVADING!" came a shout from above them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At the front of the invasion was…/spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-a741d041-7fff-33a7-fa52-1aafeb005d6c"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"GUMI!/spanspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Playfair Display',serif; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"DUN DUN DUUUN!/span/p 


End file.
